A Saiyan's Pride
by Dragonll237
Summary: A Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction based off of the movie 'The Lion King'. It's of what would happen if the Z Fighters were put into the plot line and how everything would turn out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fanfiction has been collecting dust for two years now and I felt it time to bring it out of the closet. I watched Disney's 'The Lion King' and something came into my mind saying that an alternate universe could exist just like that for DBZ. The chapters are short, the grammar is bad, but tell me what you think.

 **Chapter 1:**

It was exactly three months since Goku returned from his voyage in space after defeating Frieza. All was going just as the series had planned it to, except for two things. Bulma and Vegeta aren't together yet. With no distractions at all, Vegeta got more and more determined to kill Goku and was less trusted by most. Secondly, Piccolo isn't that close to Gohan. Yes, he isn't his evil self because of training the four year old Gohan when Vegeta came to attack the Earth. However, there is no Future Trunks to tell about the androids so Piccolo doesn't train with Goku and Gohan to fight the androids.

Goku, on the other hand, was more interested in spending time with his family. Training Gohan to become even stronger, and teaching his kin about everything he knew. About what the Earth means to him, and what the Earth should mean to everyone.

"Earth is no one's to control," Goku said, "Everything that lives on Earth is a free spirit, the way it should always be. That's why we protect it. To keep the peace."

"Even protect Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, even him. He's not that bad, and I have to repay him for saving you."

"Ya, I guess you're right."

Gohan has since respected Vegeta a little bit more, and even decided to pay him some visits from time to time.

"Hey, Vegeta, what's up?" Gohan asked one day.

"Shut up kid," Vegeta answered, obviously in a bad mood.

"Oh come on, Vegeta. Can't you ever be in a good mood?"

Vegeta got an idea, grinned, and answered, "Yes. You know, I heard a rumor about the dragon radar fixed. Why don't you go and get a wish granted? Anything you would ever want, and all you have to do is steal the radar."

"I don't know, Vegeta. Stealing is wrong. I couldn't take it."

"No, I'll get it for you. It's not stealing when you live in the exact same house."

"But, I can't go alone. And my mom will be so worried…"

"Simple, take that pig guy with you. Or that dwarf. You don't have to go alone. Besides, what's to worry about?"

"Well, I guess I can go ask Krillin to come with me."

"There's a good lad, now just give me a few minutes and the radar will be yours," Vegeta disappeared, walking in the direction of Bulma's room to get the radar for little Gohan.

Vegeta gave Gohan the dragon radar, and saw Gohan out the door. Gohan flew towards the Hermit Turtle place to find Krillin and Oolong. They agreed to go with him and they set off to find the dragon balls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Gohan, Krillin, and Oolong were searching for the Dragon Balls. However, Vegeta was planning something, planning a move. He was on a planet near Earth, a planet that was before taken by the Planet Trade Organization. A planet that still followed and respected Frieza.

He stood in front of the crowd, proud to be in the spot light. Vegeta addressed the people, "Frieza is dead, yes. But, the universe still needs its leader. That is why I will be your new leader!"

"Ya, right! You're no king! You're just a saiyan!" one audience member protested.

Vegeta just blew a whole right in the man's chest by only lifting a finger then said, "Anyone else?" After he has no answer, he nods and said, "Good. Now, who are your strongest warriors?" Three warriors approach him and kneel down to him. Vegeta's grin grows and he laughs evilly at the idea of what he's about to do.

Back on Earth, Krillin was pulling the six star ball out of a tree near East City. They had collected two balls so far and were about ready to find their third when they sensed someone. The power was strong, Captain Ginu strong. Gohan, Krillin, and Oolong knew they had no chance against that kind of power, so they hid.

"We have to check this power out, it isn't Vegeta or Mr. Piccolo or Dad," Gohan said to the older men.

"Oolong, you'd better stay here," Krillin said to the pig who nodded fearfully in response.

The two carefully lowered their power levels as low as they could and snuck around to see who their new threat was. They approached three warriors wearing cloths similar to what Vegeta and Frieza's men wore. The two backed away, making sure they were out of ear shot.

"Krillin, they're Frieza's men. You think they are after Vegeta or my dad?" Gohan asked the dwarf.

"I don't know, Gohan. But whatever they're after, it isn't good," Krillin responded.

"Man, mister 'do this' and 'do that'," the tall green one said annoyed.

"Hey, he's just as strong as Frieza, lay off of him. He'll kill you if he hears about you back talking about him. Besides, he'll bring order to this universe. It's best that someone takes over in Frieza's place," the short blue one said.

"Hey, guys, shut up. You remember what he said, they can sense power levels without scouters and lower their own power levels as to sneak up on us. They're probably here by now. So if you don't mind, SHUT UP!" the mid-height yellow one yelled.

The other two quieted down, and they listened closely to hear any sign of the Earthlings. Krillin and Gohan make a rustle in the bushes and the men attack quickly. The two Earth warriors couldn't do anything but run away, using the Solar Flare to try to hide.

"Hey, we aren't done with you yet!" the blue one yelled after Krillin used the Solar Flare. "Dang, they got away! Those little punks!"

"Follow after them! Come on!" the yellow one yelled, turned on his scouter, and followed the energy signal of the two fleeing earthlings. When the three caught up to Krillin and Gohan, "Nice weather, hua?"

"My Dad won't let you get away with this!" Gohan bravely took a fighting stance, ready to try and fight his way out.

"No? Then where is he?" the green one asked.

"He'll be here, I know he will," Gohan replied.

"Look kid, there's a new emperor in town. And he'll see to it that you and your father and your friends and your planet," the blue one said as the three started to circle Gohan and Krillin. They attacked, and Gohan and Krillin were far out matched. It seemed almost hopeless to even try and fight back, but then…

"Haaa!" Goku screamed and kicked the green one away from Gohan. "Get away from my son and best friend right now!"

The three men looked to each other in shock of the power being emitted by Goku and instantly retreated. "Y-you're the monkey that killed Lord Frieza!" the blue one exclaimed in fear.

"Get out of here!" Goku ordered, and they flew away.

"Ya! Alright Dad!" Gohan exclaimed in joy.

"Gohan, let's go home," Goku's tone was protective and angered.

Gohan shrunk his head down between his shoulders in shame of running away for the adventure, and Krillin followed his lead. They picked Oolong up and flew away with Oolong holding tightly to Krillin. Vegeta stood watching them disgusted on top the mountain undetected. He grunted and walked away down the hill then flew up into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Gohan wasn't looking forward to get home, for he knew very well that his mother would yell at him until the sun came up the next day. When they landed, his mother came running out screaming. He looked to the ground in disappointment in himself for listening to Vegeta and knew that he had to take all the blame.

"Gohan, I swear! If you do that one more time you will never leave this house ever again! Do you hear me?!" Chichi yelled at the boy.

"Chichi, I'll handle this," Goku said, putting a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. She backed off, sighed, and retreated back inside. "Gohan, follow," he ordered and walked towards a meadow, the sun was setting now and the darkness filled the sky.

"Dad, I'm sorry. It was all my fault, it was my idea and…" Gohan started, some tears rolling down his eyes.

"You could've been killed, Gohan."

"I know."

"You put Krillin and Oolong in danger as well. Not only that, you also stole Bulma's dragon ball radar!"

"I know, I just… I wanted to go on an adventure, like you did when you were young."

"Gohan, I didn't go out looking for trouble on purpose."

"But, you weren't afraid of anything, and I wanted to be just like you and figure my own way out…"

"I am afraid, Gohan. There's not a day that I'm not. I'm afraid that you, or Krillin, or Bulma, or Master Roshi, or anyone we know will get hurt."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Gohan answered. "I guess everyone gets scared, even Vegeta."

"Yes, even Vegeta."

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"I bet Frieza's men were even more scared than any of us," Gohan said, his mood improving and his tears stopped falling.

"Oh? Maybe that's because nobody messes with your dad!" Goku playfully sounded and grabbed Gohan. Gohan wiggled to get free and they playfully fought together. Running, and dodging each other's fists.

Gohan had his father in a pin on the ground, and they laughed together. "Dad, we'll always be together, right?"

Goku stopped laughing, and got serious. Gently pushing Gohan off of him and laying on his back looking up to the stars. Gohan too laid on his back and looked to the sky. "I won't always be seen, but I will always be there."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Someday, I might die again. And then, I might not be able to be wished back. Then, it'll be up to you to uphold the peace. But remember, I will always be with you, Gohan. Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Man, do I **hate** them saiyans. Those monkeys should've went extinct since Frieza even discovered their disgusting race," the green one complained to the other two. They had stayed on Earth, due to Vegeta's orders, waiting for the new emperor himself to meet them.

"Hey, he may be a saiyan, but that doesn't mean you have to right to talk dirty 'bout him. He's as strong as Frieza, if not then stronger. He may not be the best, but he's something," the blue one said back to the green one.

"A monkey is a monkey. I just wish that we never have to face that Kakarot again," the green one complained, rubbing his sore cheek from the kick.

"Not all us monkeys are that bad, now, are we?" Vegeta's voice echoed off the walls of the cave walls. They had been sitting in the cave next to their pod landing since it started to rain. The three shivered in fear and turned to see him walking out of the rain and into their cave.

"S-sire… I… We…" the green one fumbled with his words.

"I sent you three to do an easy job, and you three ruined it. To think, I was going to call you three to be my administrators," Vegeta said, then leaned up against the wall near the entrance.

"Well, it wasn't like they didn't have any help. They had that Kakarot jump in. If it weren't for him, the boy and the dwarf would've been in our custody," the yellow one replied.

"At the sound of that name, it gives me shivers," the green one said. "I hate him. That monkey has gone too far…"

"Kakarot," the blue one antagonized

The green one shuddered, "Do it again."

"Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot!" The two laughed hysterically.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Vegeta complained.

"At least you, Lord Vegeta, you have some sense. Taking over Lord Frieza's rein, it only makes sense that the victor takes the throne. You only deserve greatness and praise," the blue one complemented.

"I do, don't I. I can conquer this entire galaxy and no one would get in my way," Vegeta said, his ego inflated greatly.

"Oh, I like that. He's not the strongest, yet he rules it all," the blue one said.

"You're right, I'm not the strongest. And I practically gave you three the chance to weaken him to the point where I would be."

"What did you expect us to do? Kill Kakarot?" the yellow one asked.

"Precisely," Vegeta answered. The three looked to him confused, and he looked to them squarely. The three turned their scouters on to transmit his message to all of the men still loyal to Frieza.

"I have sought for powers unimaginable, But failed, as a low-class surpassed. Ignoring all plans, Pay attention, My words are a matter of pride. It's clear that you have no idea, The wars that have harded my soul. For we're talking kings and successions, No one will be out of my grasp. So prepare for a war of a life time, Be prepared for extreme power swells. A shining new era, As Frieza's vanished."

"And why should we follow?"

"Just listen to Master. I know it sounds distorted, That a saiyan will lead you, When at last I am given my dues. And when Kakarot deliciously fails, Be prepared."

"Ya, be prepared. We'll be prepared… for what?"

"For the defeat of Kakarot."

"What, will he be slaved?"

"No fool, we're going to kill him. And Gohan too."

"Great idea, who needs a savior? No savior. No savior, la la la la la la."

"Idiots, there will be a savior!"

"But you said…"

"I will be your savior! I am your king, and you will never have to dispute again!"

"Yeah! Alright! Yeah! Oh, I love the new king!"

Voices were transmitted through the scouters and chanted along, "Love the new king! Love the new king! King, king, king, king, king, king, king, king! Prepare to soon be protected, For the emperor longed for this day."

"Of course, with prequel, you're expected, To take some curtain duties on board. The future is littered with battles, Tonight I have made you all see. The point that I must emphasize is, You won't get peace without me! So prepare for the death of the 'savior', Be prepared for his mercy of me. Meticulous planning, And massive destruction. A case of explosions, That's simply why I'll, Be Lord undisputed, respected, saluted, And seen for the wander I am. Yes, my evil ambitions are strengthened, Be prepared!"

"Yes, our king has ambitions prepared, Be prepared!"

There was laughing, and Vegeta walked out of the cave proud of his work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Gohan was at Capsule Corp. again, he was preparing to tell Vegeta that his mission failed and give Bulma her radar back. Bulma didn't seem to be home, so he just put the radar on one of her selves in her room. He tried to be quickly in and out without anyone noticing him, but Vegeta happened to spot him.

"H-hi, Vegeta," Gohan greeted the man.

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked, caught off guard that Gohan was exiting Bulma's room.

"I dropped off Bulma's dragon ball radar."

"Oh, did you get your wish?" Vegeta asked, pretending that he knew not the answer to his question.

"N-no," Gohan looked down ashamed of himself.

"Dah, don't get yourself down kid. You know well enough that I didn't either when I tried," Vegeta said, his eyes bright with a new idea.

"But you're evil. I-I mean…" Gohan tried to fix his blunder, not knowing how to.

"Come," Vegeta commanded and Gohan looked surprised then followed obediently. They walked out of Capsule Corp., and flew out a few minutes to a meadow that reminded Gohan of where they had landed on Earth when they were transmitted off of Namek. "Oh, crap. I forgot the capsule. Why don't you just wait here and I'll go get it?" Vegeta asked Gohan, acting like he actually forgot something.

"It's okay, I'll go with you," Gohan said, enjoying the seemingly suddenly nice Vegeta.

"No, no. Just wait here, I'll be right back in a few minutes," Vegeta replied and flew off back in the direction of Capsule Corp.. About 20 feet away from the building, he stops and takes out a scouter and puts it on. He turns it on, "I'm gonna need Frazzle, Greught, and Lieghey on Earth in thirty minutes." He waits a few seconds and a voice comes through with, 'Yes, sire.' He replies with, "Good," then turns the scouter off and puts it back away.

He enters his gravity chamber and cranks it up as high as he could withstand. He had to seem beaten and tired for his plan to be pulled off. After about twenty long minutes of training to his peak, Vegeta was beaten and worn out enough for his plan to be pulled. As he exited, he sensed Gohan's energy level and knew instantly that Gohan was training a little while waiting for him. He flew to Gohan, hoping the three would hurry and get there before he did.

Gohan was kicking the air furiously, waiting patiently for Vegeta's return. Sure Vegeta tried to kill them before, but that was in the past. Everyone should have the right to change, and have a chance to prove it. His father taught him to, and he was willing to give Vegeta a chance like his father had done before.

He had been so wrapped up in thinking and training that he didn't even realize the large power levels surrounding him. Gohan jumped when the three same men as last time jumped out of the bushes and attacked him. The boy dodged and weaved the punches and kicks of the three mighty warriors. Fear was clearly shown on his face as he was no match for the three of them.

Vegeta watched for a short minute and gave a short smirk. He rushed in and attacked the yellow man, who knew of the attack and punched Vegeta with all his might in the face. Blood dripped down from his nose and his left eye began to blacken. Vegeta smirked and flew with all the power left in his body after his training section towards the mountains that Goku lived in.

He landed down, exhausted in front of the small house of the Son's. Goku ran out of the house and he ran up to him, hiding a smirk of success.

"Kakarot! It's Gohan! He's in trouble! I tried to stop them! But I was training and they beat me down!" Vegeta told Goku.

"Where?!" Goku sounded full of concern for his son.

"In a meadow! He was training there and they attacked him!" Vegeta answered, his voice misleadingly sounding concerned.

"Show me!" Goku ordered.

"Come!" Vegeta answered and took off with Goku behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Gohan was retreating now, flying around and dodging his way between the crazy fists of fury the three men had to offer. Krillin sensed the three strong powers and arrives at the scene. He frantically looks for a way to save Gohan from the three aliens attacking the young boy.

"Krillin! Help!" Gohan screams to his adult friend, just barely avoiding a blow to his head.

Krillin senses the two full blooded saiyans approaching and yells back the Gohan, "Don't worry, Gohan! Your father and Vegeta are coming! Just hang on!"

"Hurry! I don't know how long I can last!" Gohan screamed back as Krillin tries to help him escape the three's onslaught.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled as he descended to the rescue of his son. He looked over to his life long friend, "Krillin! Get away! I'm going to fight them, just get Gohan to safety!"

"Got it Goku!" Krillin said, and separated himself from trying to reach Gohan.

Krillin was hovering above the fight, panicking as always. Vegeta hovered next to him and observed the father fighting the three frantically for his son. The three colors of the aliens mixed as their speed was incredibly fast and hard to follow their movements. Blows were being taken to both teams, and Gohan was stuck in the middle of the fight.

"This is awful! What do we do?! What do we do?!" Krillin asked himself, then answered, "I'll go back for help! Maybe Master Roshi will…"

Vegeta knocked the dwarf out cold and grabbed him by the shirt as he slowly dropped to the ground. Once on the ground, he searched the bald dwarf and successfully pulled out a senzu bean and ate it. His body rejuvenated and his power swelled with new energy. He smirked at his new found power and looked over to the fight.

Goku managed to pull Gohan out of the fight, and Gohan was crawling on his back away from the fight that has sunk down to ground level. Goku was however being challenged and was being beaten. As a last attempt to escape the fight, Goku flung himself over towards Vegeta in hopes that Vegeta would help save him and his son.

Vegeta instead punched Goku with all his might in Goku's stomach and kicked Goku back into the fight. The now unconscious Goku was torn to shreds by the vicious trio, to the horror of Gohan. Vegeta smirked at his success and leaned down to the bald one, to make it seem like he was there all along to Gohan.

"Dad! NO!" Gohan screamed in horror of the sight.

Vegeta chased off the three men to conclude the show, and temporarily disappeared as to order the men to wait for his next command. Gohan got up and ran over to his father's side.

"Dad! Dad. No," Gohan cried and kneeled down to the corpse of his father covered in blood.

Tears ran down Gohan's face and he rolled over the corpse so that he could look at the face. The eyes were without pupils and the tong hung limply out of the gaping mouth. The boy's father was nothing more than a corpse once again, for the second time he was fatherless. Tears ran down his red puffy cheeks on free fall as he hugged the head of his father tightly to his chest.

Vegeta walked out of the bushes towards the crying boy and said with a gasp, "Gohan, what have you done?"

"I- I was training, and they snuck up on me. I- I didn't mean to… It was an accident," Gohan said, dropping his father's head to look up to the last full blooded saiyan.

"No one ever means for things like this to happen. But, he is dead. If you would have concealed your power, then he'd still be alive," Vegeta said sounding as if he really wanted to comfort the small Gohan and he rested a soothing hand upon the child's shoulder. He gasped and continued, "What would your mother think?"

"Vegeta, what should I do?" Gohan asked, tears continuing to flow down his cheeks.

"Run away, Gohan. Run. Run away, and never return. Hide your power level and flee away from here," Vegeta advised and lifted his hand off of Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan nodded, and ran away out of sight into the forest. Vegeta smirked at the escaping Gohan, and the three walked out of their hiding spots around the meadow. Joining Vegeta's side, waiting for their cue.

"Kill him," Vegeta ordered and the three took off after Gohan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Gohan was running as fast as he could through the thick forest, but was caught off guard by the feeling of being followed. He cautiously looked behind himself and saw the three alien men approaching him. With new found energy, Gohan ran even faster than before in hope of out running the trio.

He was trapped, the blue and the green men stood to his left and right and the yellow man on top of him. A cliff was up ahead and the only way out was to fly up or turn left or right. Gohan was backed into the corner, gasping for air as panic filled his small child body.

A cave was just behind the blue man, Gohan spotted. The only way of escape. It was too small for any other them but him and if he was lucky he could get down deep enough inside that he could escape them in the labyrinth. He made a run for it, punching the blue man in the face as he passed.

"Get him!" the yellow one yelled.

"Stupid brat!" the blue one yelped, holding his face from the sucker punch.

"There's no way any of us can fit in there!" the green one complained.

"Blast it, you idiot!" the yellow one commanded and charged an energy blast.

The other two joined and they released the energy towards the whole in the cliff. The cave bucked at the force used and rocks moved to open up the cave entrance so the three could fit through. They piled into the cave, and followed Gohan through the cave. Gohan just squeezing past them by a quick turn or a quick jump. The cave never going down, only leading upwards towards the top of the cliff.

Gohan jumped out of the cave and pushed a large boulder towards the opening in order to stop them some. He bolted towards the forest once more and made his way through the thick jungle area. Passing difficult roots and branches, challenging him to keep going. Gohan just kept slipping and weaving through them for his life without looking back to see whether the trio was still in pursuit or not.

"Great! There he goes! Fantastic!" the blue one yelled in frustration after exiting the cave, watching Gohan escape through the jungle.

"Go get him!" the yellow one yelled.

"No way am I going in there! No way, no how!" the blue one yelled back to his comrade.

"If Vegeta didn't tell us to keep this planet in tack I would've just blown it up and killed the kid and the father that way," the green one complained.

"Dah, who cares? The kid will never come back, and if he does we'll just kill him," the blue one said confidently.

"Okay, but if you get killed by Vegeta for it remember it's all your fault," the yellow one replied to the blue man's comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Vegeta was at Capsule Corp., telling the Z Gang the news of what had happened. He announced, "To lose the last of my own race was such a tragedy to me. Yes, to lose Kakarot was my life's ambition, but it's not like I did not recognize him as one of my own kind. However, to lose Gohan too. The only hope to me as to having my own race live on…"

"I can't believe they're gone!" Chichi cried, tears streaming down her face as Bulma tried to soothe her.

"But, with sad endings come happy beginnings. I, Vegeta, will claim Earth to be the pearl of the universe," he stated.

Soldiers, followers of Frieza from around the galaxy, began to gather into the large room of Capsule Corporation's indoor garden area. The Z Gang looking fearful to the strong warriors as they join them in the crowd. Chichi's tears stopped flowing down her cheeks as she looked upon the horrible aliens that were there to worship the one she suspected to turn on them in the first place.

Vegeta continued, "I will resume Frieza's place as emperor of the galaxy, and I will claim every planet to be mine! Imagine a universe with no battles to fight! No people being separated by race or religion! We will all be the same people! And what is a world with no king? For I will rule it all! I will promise you a great and glorious future! I will no longer be known as Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, but Vegeta, the Lord of the Galaxy!"

Bulma was the only one of the Z Gang that looked upon Vegeta fearless. She had lived with him long enough to be fearless of the horrible Saiyan Elite. For she knew that Vegeta saved the Earth for her, and her alone. He would have just destroyed the planet in order to avoid all the plotting to play these tricks on them about Goku and Gohan's deaths. She stepped forward and met him face to face.

"Does this anger the stupid Earth heiress?" Vegeta chuckled as he was joined by the trio of men up front.

She met his gaze equally, the rest of the Z Gang fearful of what was to happen next. Then, to everyone's surprise, she bowed her head and said, "No, of course not, my Lord."

"Good," Vegeta chuckled, "very good. Perhaps I should just make you my queen?"

"Whatever pleases you, my Lord," Bulma replied, smirking herself.

Piccolo stood in the back of the grand room, watching as the planet Earth fell to the clutches of evil. He disappeared out of the room with a swoosh of his cape and disappeared to the Lookout, where his other half, Kami, stood watching as his planet was taken over by the greatest evil of all. Betrayal.

"Gohan, I can't sense you, but I just can't believe that you've gone, my friend," he sighed as he walked up to Kami and Mr. Popo.

"I'm afraid so," Kami said.

"The Earth has no one now. The entire galaxy has no one, now. It'll be a mirical if Vegeta does not destroy everything with his new power," Piccolo stated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Gohan lay asleep on a mountain top, curled up next to a tree for shade and comfort. Starving and thirsty, hot and sweaty, hurt and lost. The poor kid was all alone with no one to go to, no one to be found. Or so he had thought…

There were only two people that could have been out here, crazy and insane people that weren't human at all! None other than the two (weaker) rough androids 17 and 18. After they were turned on, they destroyed their master Dr. Gero and were out wandering the Earth looking for none other than Goku Son.

"Hey, 17, is that a boy over there?" Android 18 asked her twin brother, pointing in the direction of Gohan.

"Sure is, 18. What d' ya say we go over there and see if he's in the mood for a spar?" Android 17 asked her and walked over to the little Gohan under the tree.

"Why the heck not? Maybe he knows where Goku is," 18 replied and followed her brother towards the boy.

"Think he's dead?" 17 asked.

"He's still breathing! No he's not dead you moron!" 18 replied annoyed.

"He looks familiar, think he's related to Goku or something?" 17 asked.

"How would I know?!" 18 answered.

"The poor guy. You think we should wake him up? Maybe we could help him," 17 said.

"Nah, he looks too skinny, he wouldn't be worth saving," 18 replied.

17 ignored her and picked up little Gohan in his arms and started to carry him down the mountain towards the village at the bottom of the mountain. He looked at the little boy again, then flew off to go faster down the mountain.

"Why do I even bother?" 18 asked herself as she followed her brother to the village.

17 set Gohan down next to the stream that flows through the village and started to throw some at Gohan's face to wake him up. Gohan's small body began to sturr with life as the boy became conscious.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" 17 asked.

"W- What?" Gohan asked as he got up from his unconscious slumber.

"Here, drink this, kid," 17 offered Gohan a cup of water he found on the stream bank.

"Thank you," Gohan replied and drank the water offered to him.

"So, kid. Why're you up on that mountain? You lost?" 17 asked politely.

"Well, ya, but I can't go back. So, what's the difference?" Gohan asked and crossed his arms thinking back on why he was there in the first place.

"Well, you could stick with us, if you want," 17 said.

"17!" 18 yelled at her brother annoyed, not wanting the kid to tag along.

"Ya, ya. Of all people, 18. We were human once, why not be human again?" 17 asked.

"Wait, you're not human?" Gohan asked.

"No. I'm Android 17, and this is my twin sister Android 18," 17 introduced them to Gohan.

"Oh, I'm Gohan Son. It's a pleasure to meet you," Gohan replied.

"Gohan Son?" 18 asked.

"Ya, well, I was. Now I'm nobody," Gohan said, "Just a half bread nobody. If I die then there'll only be one of my kind left. Just as it should be, I guess."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Don't go off and kill yourself now, little Gohan," 17 said.

"God forbid…" 18 mumbled.

"Sh!" 17 yelled at his sister then looked back to Gohan and asked, "What'd ya do kid?"

"Something terrible. I can't go back. I don't want to talk about it," Gohan said.

"No friends? No family?" 17 asked.

"Nope, not anymore," Gohan said depressed.

"Neither do we. You wanna join us? We could use some other company, you see, we're on a mission to find Son Goku," 17 said.

"Well, hate to tell ya, but Son Goku's dead," Gohan said.

"Of course! Why wouldn't he be?!" 18 grunted angrily.

"Well, we could always just make a place somewhere and hang out there. Sure, there's lots to do!" 17 said, not looking spirit.

"Like what? Where would we go?" Gohan asked.

"How's about we go to that last place we stayed at, hua 18?" 17 asked.

18 sighed, "Whatever."

"Sweet! Come on, kid! Forget the past, just focus on the present and live your life! You gotta put your past, behind ya. Sure we were programed to go kill Son Goku. Doesn't mean we have to because our dead master told us to," 17 said.

"17…" 18 started to say, but 17 cut her off.

"So kid, what'd ya say?"

"Well, I guess so. There's no point in not," Gohan replied.

"That's the spirit, kid!" 17 said excited.

"Um, Miss 18. You're okay that I tag along, aren't you?" Gohan asked politely.

18 sighed and replied kindly, "Sure, kid. It's the three of us now."

"Great! Let's go!" 17 said and too off flying towards a forest off in the far distance, 18 and Gohan following quick pursuit.

"So you can fly," 18 stated.

"Y- Yes," Gohan answered.

"Good, so you're not just some stupid weakling human," 18 said.

"18, show the kid more respect. He went through a lot, don't make it worse," 17 said.

"So wait, your both androids? Who made you? Red Ribbon?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, Dr. Gero. He's gone now though," 18 replied.

"So, you're just like Android number 8," Gohan whispered to himself.

"What'd ya say, kid?" 17 asked.

"Nothing," Gohan replied.

"Okay, well, we're here," 17 said.

Gohan looked in awe at the sight of the beautiful lush green forest, magnificent mountain view, and gorgeous water falls. A small gasp left his throat as he looked upon his soon to be home sweet home for the rest of his thought to be life. He knew all about surviving in the wild, but now was the time for him to use his knowledge and he couldn't wait to with his new found friends.

"Well, kid. Home sweet home," 17 said.

"We're gonna live here?!" Gohan gasped as he flew around the biome, taking it all in.

"Sure. Pick out a good spot, we'll settle there," 17 said.

"I don't know what to say," Gohan said.

"No prob.," 17 said, taking it as a 'Thank you'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

It has been five years later, and little Gohan is no longer so little. He has become a middle teen, and the three amigos have built a beautiful tree house among the trees of their beautiful home. However, little do they know that the Earth has become a complete wreck of ruined cities over flowing with aliens and natives, and the castle of Capsule Corporation. Vegeta has turned the planet into the center of all organization stops throughout the galaxy.

Vegeta was enjoying watching his armor being shined and listening to his favorite slave sing horribly to him. His first five years of being emperor have been very good to him and so far no one has even thought to fight back to try and over through him. It was a great feeling, being king. His queen to his side, he could not have thought of a better life.

"Master, can I stop now? It's been three hours and I…" Krillin began to complain.

"No! Keep singing, peasant! Or else!" Vegeta ordered his favorite slave, and he obeyed by changing to a new song.

"I've got a lovely bunch of Dragon Balls. Deedally dee. Here they are all sitting in a bunch. Bum buh bum bum. One star, two star, all as big as you're head…" Krillin sang, the muttered, "Hua, I swear, Goku never made me do this…"

"What?! What did you say?!" Vegeta yelled.

"N- Nothing! Nothing, Master!" Krillin pleaded.

"You know the law! Never mention **that** name or that of the last emperor in my presence!" Vegeta yelled.

"O- Over course, my Lord," Krillin said.

"Calm down, my King. Give it a rest already," Bulma said, and pulled Vegeta's head back to face her and continued, "Now, where were we?"

Vegeta smirked, and they kissed but were disturbed by someone knocking on the door. He grunted and turned to face it yelling, "Come in."

"Sire," the yellow one of the trio walk in with the other two to his sides, "we were told that the planet Frothward is not yet in our custody. Their warriors are too strong for our own, my Lord."

"Oh? Why aren't the Namekians out there? They are our strongest warriors. They should be more than strong enough to take care of it," Vegeta replied.

"Ya, but, they won't fight. They have refused to work for you or your empire, sire," the green one replied.

"Then force them to. If they refuse, send them to me. I'll deal with their punishment if they refuse to follow my direct orders."

"Yes, sire," the yellow one replied.

"I thought that things were bad under Frieza…" the blue one muttered.

"What did you say?!" Vegeta screamed.

"I- I said, uh…" the blue one stuttered and the green one nudged him in encouragement then replied with, "Uh, Fasha?"

"Good, now get out," Vegeta ordered and they jogged out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Gohan, 17, and 18 were resting on the roof of one of their rooms of their tree house. The three were looking up to the stars, pointing at different figures they saw. They did this about once a month, every time on a different roof than the last time they star gazed in order to try and spot new images.

"Hey, look at that one," 17 pointed to one up in the sky, "Don't that look like a sail boat?"

"Ya, what about that one? It looks like Goku!" 18 said and pointed to a figure.

'Dad?' Gohan thought to himself as he looked up to the point in sky where 18 was pointing and said, "That's not Goku, that's more of a bunny rabbit."

"Ya, 18. You don't see these right!" 17 said and pointed out another one.

'It does really look like Dad. Ugh, what am I thinking? Who cares? I have a new life, what does it matter or not?' Gohan thought to himself, got up from the roof and flew down to the deck saying, "I think I'm gonna call it a night. Good night, guys."

"Good night, Gohan," 17 called.

"Night?" 18 said, and watched Gohan disappear.

Gohan walked to his room of the tree house and sat on his bed. It had been a while since he last thought of his father, and he didn't plan to think of him ever again. In frustration, Gohan laid angrily on his bed and fell asleep.

Off in Kami's Lookout, Piccolo was meditating and sensing out the death count of the day when Kami approached him and he opened his eyes abruptly. He had sensed it also, and he nodded to Kami as an answer that he had. Gohan's life energy flared from a sparing session, Gohan was alive.

"Gohan," Piccolo muttered, and smirked at the news, "I knew you had to still be out there, my friend. I knew a savior was to come to stop Vegeta."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

17 and 18 were out for a walk without Gohan who has been a little singlehanded lately. They always took a walk in the morning, and they guessed that Gohan was off getting a head start in training before they came. 17 was distracted by the sense of someone watching them wand wandered off the trail from 18 to discover the mystery eyes upon him.

"17? 17, where'd you go? 17?!" 18 called into the forest a few seconds after she no longer felt 17's presence.

17 was wandering the forest floor, playing with the leaves of ferns and bushes as he passed. Trying to get the watched feeling back by making as much noise as possible. Soon, he got the feeling back and began to hunt the hunter. He snuck around to try and detect any movement that wasn't his.

A human girl was hiding in a branch of a tree right above him, and she was no mere girl. She waited until 17 was right below her and she jumped down and attacked him. Succeeding in surprising him and catching him off guard. He fought to get out of her strong grasp and once he did he ran off into the forest to try and out run her. She just flew over the obstacles and beat him to any finish line he had in mind.

"17?!" 18 cried as she saw him pass her as fast as he could run.

"Come back here! You dumb…!" the girl screamed as she chased after 17 but 18 stopped her short as she grabbed the girl's wrists as she flew by.

"I don't think so!" 18 yelled and threw the girl at a large tree nearby.

Gohan jumped out after detecting trouble and began fighting the human girl that tried to capture his two friends. The two were near equal. The girl pinned Gohan down to the ground, and they froze right there.

"G- Gohan? I- Is that really you?" the girl asked.

"H- How do you know me?" Gohan asked her.

"How wouldn't I? You're the only other saiyan in the universe besides Vegeta," she said.

"You know about that?" Gohan asked, the girl got up off of him and helped him up.

"Everyone in the universe knows about that. I mean, you're Goku's son," she said.

"What?" 18 asked, confused.

"Wait, you're related to Son Goku? And you never told us?!" 17 asked.

"Well, what does it matter? So what if I am? Goku's dead!" Gohan said.

"You're right. Goku is dead. But, you're alive. You're our only hope, Gohan!" the girl said.

"What do you…? Who are you, anyway?!" Gohan asked, almost outraged at what a fiasco that week has turned into.

"Videl, Videl Satan. What does that matter? I'm just a human suffering like everyone else on Earth because of the fact that Goku's dead! We need a savior, Gohan, and that's you! You're his son! You have to be!" she replied confidently.

"No! You don't understand! I'm no savior! Maybe I was gonna be, but that's in the past. That's all behind me now. You don't know what I've been though!" Gohan yelled back.

"You don't know what _I've_ been though!" Videl yelled back at him.

"Sorry," Gohan said, and looked down ashamed of himself.

"Look, I'm sorry. We started off on the wrong foot," Videl started and lifted her hand to greet them, "and I apologize for it."

"Ya, me too," Gohan replied and shook her hand.

"Wait, she came trying to capture me or kill me or whatever and now we're all handshakes and best friends? What's going on here?!" 17 questioned confused.

"Right, I apologize to you," Videl said and offered her hand to 17 who takes it after some short consideration. She continued, "I was out on patrol, looking for food and when I saw you I thought you would take me to some secret refuge place with food. You see, it's pretty bad out in civilized areas."

"Right," 17 said still not so sure whether to trust her or not.

"That's beside the point. Gohan, you have to come with me," Videl said.

"What? Where? Why? No I don't," Gohan said confused.

"To civilization, silly. Everyone thinks you're dead!" Videl answered.

"They do?"

"Ya, Vegeta told us about the attack."

"What else did he say?"

"What does it matter? You're alive! What would your mother think?"

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"What attack?" 17 asked.

Gohan paced back and forth, ignoring 17's question. He then turned to them and said, "Whatever, it doesn't matter now anyway. Can we just stop talking about this? Please?"

"Gohan, can we talk, alone?" Videl asked.

"Gohan?" 18 asked.

"Don't worry about me, you guys. I'll be fine." Gohan answered.

17 sighed, "Good luck."

"You think you know a guy…" 18 said, following 17 off towards their tree house down the path.

"17 and 18, they're quite the companions," Gohan sighed. Videl looks away, and sits on a large root off the tree. He asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. I never knew you before, but… Seeing you… Meeting you… I guess… I really missed you," she replied.

"But I am alive, it'll be okay, Videl," Gohan said, then Videl hugged him and he hugged back to comfort her.

Gohan led Videl to their tree house, and showed her around. As fate would have it, they slowly grew closer and closer together. He showered her his world and everything he loved to do, and Videl enjoyed every bit of it. Playing around, and pushing and shoving each other to mess them up. Always laughing and enjoying themselves.

18 sighed as the two watched Gohan and Videl splashed each other in the pool and said, "Well, you happy now, 17?"

"What do you mean?" 17 asked.

"The runt's as good as gone. Give him a day and he'll abandon us with a snap and go off flying with that jerk in his arms," she replied.

"Oh. Well, I don't think it's that bad. Gohan is human after all, and it's only human to fall in love," he said.

"Fine, whatever. See if I care," she said and walked away off of the deck they were standing on to watch the two play.

Night came, and Gohan and Videl were on the roofs to look up on the stars. He showed her so much, and he never wanted to let her go off to civilization again. They pointed at the stars, and she spotted things they never even seen before in the sky.

"Amazing, Videl! I can't believe I never saw that before!" Gohan said impressed.

"Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough," she replied, leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Gohan looked over to her surprised, and she gave him a soft smile that he also replied in return. Then he leaned over and kissed her. Engulfed in their own world, not letting their worries penetrate their new found love for each other. They jumped down from the roof, and he began to lead her around the tree house.

"Isn't this a great place?" Gohan asked.

"It is beautiful, Gohan," Videl replied. Then she said, "But you know, Gohan. I still don't understand why you didn't come back."

"Well, I live a new life now. The past is the past."

"We really need you, Gohan."

"No one needs me."

"Yes, we do! You're Goku's son! You're the savior this universe has!"

"Videl, I'm no savior! So what if my dad was, Vegeta is now."

"Gohan, he's controlling the galaxy. He took Frieza's roll as emperor and is torturing all of us. We either work or we die."

"What?!"

"Everything's destroyed, Gohan! We barely have enough food and water to survive! Gohan, if you don't stop Vegeta then everyone will starve and die!"

"I can't go back."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?!"

"No, no. Just, I have my own life now. Not some life that my father tried to pass on down to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, sometimes bad things happen…"

"Gohan…"

"And there's nothing we can do about it! So why bother?"

"Because it's your responsibility!"

"What about you? You left!"

"I left to find help or food! And I found you. Can't you just understand this Gohan? You're Earth's only hope! Our last hope!"

"Well, sorry. I can't help ya."

"What happened to you, Gohan? Your mother told me that you were your father's son, the savior of us all. You're no savior I would know. You're not the son of Goku."

"You're right, I'm not. Are you happy, now?"

"No, just disappointed. The Gohan I know would have rushed in to save the day already."

"Great, now you're starting to sound like Dad."

"Good, at least one of us does!"

"You think you can just tell me what to do?! What do you know?! You have no idea of what I've been through!"

"I would if you would just tell me!"

"Forget it!"

"Fine!" she yelled back at him, and watched him disappear to his room in the tree house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Gohan looked out his bedroom window, and flew out to find some place better to think. He landed on top of the mountain and laid down in the soft grass meadow. His arms crossed and fingers tapping irritably.

"She's wrong. I'm no savior. Vegeta's probably twice my power now anyhow. I can't go back…" Gohan chanted to himself, "I can't change the past. What would going back prove anyway?"

"You said you'd always be there for me, Dad!" Gohan yelled to the heavens above, then cried, "But you're not, and it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault."

Piccolo flew down and landed at an edge of the meadow, proud of his find. He raised his energy some and caused annoying winds to get Gohan's attention. But Gohan ignored the invitation and walked into the forest to get out of the winds. At this he grunted in annoyance and followed Gohan, rustling the leaves as he walked by on purpose to catch the teen's attention.

"Cut it out," Gohan commanded, without looking to his obvious follower.

"And why should I?" Piccolo asked.

The voice sounded familiar but Gohan couldn't quite place it, but even still he didn't face his follower and said, "Who are you, anyway?"

"No, Gohan, who are you?"

Taken back by the statement, Gohan replied, "I'm nobody."

"Wrong."

"Oh, and you know?"

"Sure do. You're Goku's son," Piccolo replied and flew up and out of sight as Gohan turned to see who it was.

"Wait! You knew my father?!" Gohan yelled to whoever was there just moments ago.

"I _know_ your father, yes."

"But, he died. You can't know someone of the past, you knew someone of the past," Gohan corrected.

"Wrong, again. He's alive, Gohan. Come, I'll take you to him," Piccolo said and made a clear shadow leading Gohan to where he wants Gohan to go. The teen followed in pursuit by foot and ran along the wild jungle floor, following the shadow of who he was following. The shadow stopped, and Piccolo ordered, "Stop!"

Gohan did as told, then looked around as to where the mystery person was and why he was there. He slowly approached the reflection pool in front of him and looked down in it. After a few seconds he looked disgusted that his 'guide' led him just to see some stupid reflection of himself.

"That's not my father. That's just my reflection," Gohan announced to the invisible 'guide'.

"No, Gohan. Look harder," Piccolo said and approached the boy. He placed his right hand in the teen's hair and the reflection revealed an image similar to Goku's. He said, "Goku lives in you, Gohan. It's just who you are."

Piccolo's face appeared behind Gohan's reflection and Gohan turned to see his old master in front of him and he cried, "Piccolo!"

"Gohan, you can't live on in hiding any longer. Look up to the skies, Gohan, and tell me what I said isn't true. You are the Earth's savior, Gohan. It's in your blood," Piccolo said soothingly to the teen.

Gohan looked up to the sky and saw the Goku figure in the stars, but he had to double take when he almost swore it was talking to him. Goku said, "Gohan, Gohan? Gohan, you forgot me."

"No, no. How could I, Dad?" Gohan said to the figure, Piccolo moved to let Gohan have some time alone with it.

"You forgot who you are, Gohan. You forgot everything I have taught you. So, you have forgotten me," Goku replied.

"Dad…"

"Look at yourself, Gohan. You are much more than this new Gohan you formed. You are my son, Gohan. Never forget that. You must become their savior, Gohan. It's in your blood."

"How can I ever go back? I'm not who I used to be."

"Just remember who you are, Gohan. You are my son, the one true savior of this galaxy. Remember, remember…" Goku's voice trailed away.

"Dad! Father! Father," Gohan pleaded, "don't go."

"Gohan?" Piccolo approached the boy once again.

"I see now, Piccolo. Thank you," Gohan said to his mentor.

"You're welcome, Gohan," Piccolo said, then disappeared to the skies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Videl walked up to the room the twins shared, and knocked on the door tentatively. She looked everywhere for Gohan, but he was nowhere to be seen. She hoped that the twins would have at least the slightest of ideas as to where he was because she really wanted to apologize for yelling at him.

"What do you want? It's too early for this," 17 complained as he answered the door.

"Have you seen Gohan?" Videl asked.

"I thought he was with you," 18 answered.

"He was, but now I can't find him. Do you know where he could have gone?" Videl asked again.

"He's gone," a rough voice came from the roof, and the three exited the room to see who was there.

"Piccolo?" 17 asked confused as to why the Namekian was there.

"The savior, has returned. He's off training for his battle with Vegeta," Piccolo replied to Videl's question.

"Really? He's gone back?!" Videl exclaimed excited.

"Why was the Namekian here? What's going on?" 18 yawned confused.

"Gohan's gone back to challenge the emperor," Videl said.

"Who?" 17 asked.

"Vegeta," Videl answered.

"Vegeta? That wasn't Vegeta…" 17 asked.

"No, no, no. Gohan is going back to challenge Vegeta to take his place as the universe's savior from dictatorship," Videl explained fully.

"Oh," 17 said with new understanding of the situation.

Gohan has finished his training, and was now flying towards the overpopulated city of West City, where Vegeta set up his empire. His hair in the same style as his father's and a killer look in his eyes. There were factories everywhere and not a live plant to be seen in the city as there used to be before. Gohan doubted Vegeta even came out of his castle to even see the monstrosity he created.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Videl called as she flew up to him and said, "It's really bad, like I said. Nothing more than factories and foreigners staying in dumb fancy hotels."

"I didn't want to believe you. I never thought that Vegeta would do such a thing," Gohan said.

"What made you change your mind?" Videl asked.

"Piccolo, he convinced me into it," Gohan answered, "and if I don't fight for peace, then who will?"

"I will," Videl said.

"It's not going to be that easy…" Gohan started.

"We're with you until the end, bro.," 17 said, he and his twin flew up to the two and joined them on the hill overlooking the city.

"17? 18? You came?" Gohan asked his friends.

"Of course we did, I've been itching for a fight and this is probably going to be the only one I'll ever be able to be in," 18 answered.

"Thanks, 18," Gohan said.

"We're gonna fight Vegeta, for this?" 17 asked, looking upon the disgusting pollution filled city below them.

"Ya, 17, this is just the aftermath of the fall of our home. Now we just have to save it," Gohan said.

"Good, we don't have to be careful of not blowing things up," 18 said, itching to begin the fight.

"Well, if it's important to you, it's important to us. We're with you, Gohan," 17 said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

The four where sneaking around the city, trying to survey a way inside of Vegeta's castle. There were guards at every entrance. There was no way of getting in without a fight.

"So, what's the plan?" 17 asked.

"Okay, you two will create a diversion as Videl and I sneak in the castle. Whenever you have the chance, loose them and meet us inside. We're going to go and turn off the security systems," Gohan said.

"Why do we get the weak ones?" 18 asked.

"Just do it, okay? Best of luck," Gohan said and they split up.

"Hey, stupid fat alien dude…" 18 taunted as she and her brother walked up to some of the closest guards.

"Who are you calling stupid, you dumb girl?!" the guard suggested yelled at 18. The tussle began and 17 and 18 pinned the guards to the ground as Gohan and Videl snuck inside.

They reached a security room and they worked to disable all of the security cameras and triggers. When everything was shut down, he said, "Videl, you do and rally up all the humans in the area. I'm going after Vegeta."

"Are you sure you can handle him, Gohan?"

"I'll be fine," Gohan replied, kissed Videl on the cheek, and they departed down the halls.

Gohan reached the main thrown room and looked through an exit window to see what was going on inside. He gasped at the sight of Bulma to Vegeta's side and Krillin chained to the opposite hall he watched from. Women were polishing Vegeta's armor in the far corner and he was astonished at the fact that one of the girls was Launch, an old friend.

Vegeta was kissing his queen, and caressing her face when there was a knock on the door. Someone entered the room after a grunt of approval and he turned his attention back to the doors opening to reveal the next person to address him. It was Chichi, the leader of the human race.

"What is it, Chichi? Here to complain about your precious planet again, are we?" Vegeta questioned the woman.

Gohan gasped at the sight of his mother, and held himself to stay put and not attack Vegeta right then and there. He had to be stealthy, to catch Vegeta off guard alone. He would never forgive himself if Vegeta killed his mother or Bulma or Krillin.

Chichi showed no fear. After five years she had grown used to the horrible glances everyone gave her. If not of disgust, then of sadistic failure of what the Earth has become and she has no control over it though she was the leader. Looking straight at the emperor of the galaxy was no difference than staring at someone that addressed her, they were all the same worthless jerks that did this to her. That killed her husband and son, even if it wasn't Vegeta's fault as she suspected it was.

"Sire, I have come on a matter of space this time. There is no room for us to grow food, we are slowly starving to death. We keep what little land we can spare and most is so that we can keep our beautiful planet alive with trees and creatures capable of restoring the planet back to health. I ask of you to transfer food to us or us to food. If you do not then our entire population may just die off like your own has," Chichi stated to Vegeta.

Vegeta considered on her notion then said, "Fine, humans can transfer to planet Namek if they please. However, I suspect those who leave to work extra hard on the factories located on Namek in order to repay for their extra food storage since the Namekians do not need food."

"Yes, sire. I will pass on the word. Though I doubt that any of us have the strength to work harder than they are right now, even with food increase," Chichi replied, and made her way to exit the room. She stopped about to exit, and turned back around and said, "No, no, Vegeta. We can't put up with this anymore. You may think that you're better than Frieza, but you're twenty times worse!"

"I'm twenty times better than Frieza!" Vegeta screamed and rushed Chichi, slapping her across the room.

Gohan had seen enough, and he jumped out of his hiding place and rushed to his mother's side. Both Vegeta and Bulma gave a shriek of surprise as he kneeled down to his mother's aid.

"Kakarot?! No! You're dead!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan in full shock.

"Goku?" Chichi whimpered as she looked up to Gohan.

"No, it's me," Gohan said.

"Gohan? You're alive? How can that be?" Chichi gasped.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now," Gohan replied and helped his mother up off of the floor.

"Gohan? Gohan, I'm surprised to see you… Alive?" Vegeta said, still under shock and looking to the trio that now entered the throne room.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," Gohan threatened, leaving his mother's side and circling Vegeta aggressively.

Bulma shrunk back off of the throne and snuck her way to the exit Gohan came from. The trio making a protective barrier around her. She wanted to scream at the fact that she wanted to cheer for both sides and decided to stick to one, Vegeta's.

"Now, Gohan, we don't want to make any rash decisions, now do we?" Vegeta asked Gohan, not seeing an upper hand for himself.

"I don't know, do we?" Gohan questioned, backing Vegeta into a wall.

"Now, now… Gohan, the pressure of ruling an empire…" Vegeta started.

"Are no longer yours. Step down Vegeta. I don't want to hurt you. What you're doing is wrong, and a repeat of the past. What do you expect? Playing role play, you're Frieza and how's about I'm Goku. See who wins," Gohan challenged.

"Ya, it's wrong! We've had enough of you, Vegeta!" Chichi and Videl yelled as humans began to gather at the front door to cheer Gohan on.

"Either step down or fight," Gohan said.

"Must we, Gohan? We are the last of our race. The last of our kind. We are practically family. You wouldn't kill your own family now, would you?" Vegeta asked.

"That's not going to work, Vegeta," Gohan said, taken back by Vegeta striding past him to stand in front of the humans at the front. He continued, "I've put it behind me."

"What about your precious other half race? Have they put it behind them?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan saw nothing good to come of this, Vegeta was going to black mail him for sure. Videl asked, "Gohan? What does he mean?"

"So you haven't told them our secret, have you?" Vegeta asked, gaining his upper hand and said, "Go on, Gohan. Tell them the truth of who killed Kakarot. Who killed the savior, **Goku**?"

Gohan held in, but knew he could not deny it and said, "I did."

Chichi gasped and cried, "It isn't true! I can't believe it! My little boy is not a murderer!"

"It's true," Gohan murmured in disappointment of himself.

"You see, **he** is the one to blame for all of your sorrows and troubles! He's the murderer!" Vegeta claimed and began to circle Gohan.

"No! It was an accident! He was just protecting me!" Gohan cried.

"If it wasn't for you, Kakarot would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?!" Vegeta questioned, authority clear in his voice as he stands closer and closer towards victory.

"No," Gohan said quietly.

"Then you're guilty! Murderer!" Vegeta claimed.

"No! I'm not a murderer!" Gohan cried.

"Oh, Gohan. Looks like you've gotten yourself into trouble again. But now, Daddy's not here to save you. And now everyone knows why!" Vegeta said, backing Gohan into the wall, the trio follows Vegeta. Vegeta orders, "Attack!" and the trio attack Gohan and he is beaten as he fights to escape.

"No!" Gohan yelled in distress as he fought the three strong henchmen.

"Now, this looks familiar. Let me think… Oh, yes, this is just how Kakarot looked just before he died," Vegeta said. He grabbed Gohan's shirt just under the chin and pulled his up and whispered, "Here's my part. I killed Kakarot," then threw Gohan back at the three.

"NO!" Gohan screamed, flashed golden and beat the trio away from him, pinning Vegeta to the ground. He yelled, "Murderer!"

"No! Gohan! Please!" Vegeta yelled desperately trying to fight the golden boy off of him.

"Tell them the truth," Gohan ordered Vegeta.

"But Gohan, truth is…" Vegeta was cut short as Gohan's grip in him tightens to an unbearable amount of force and he screeches, "Aright! Alright! I did it. I killed Kakarot!"

The trio attacked Gohan and the Z Gang joined in to fight off the three. Soon, more and more people of both sides joined in and chaos was brought into the large throne room of Vegeta's castle. 17 and 18 joined in, along with Piccolo and other old friends of the Z Gang. 17 and 18 released Krillin from his prison and took on the trio to allow Gohan to go find Vegeta.

Gohan was no longer in super saiyan form and was out of the throne room, following Vegeta's energy signal down the hall. Bulma was with him, but turned down another hall, splitting away from him. Gohan caught up to Vegeta and the chase began. Vegeta frantically flew down the halls and found himself trapped in a room he used for training with only one entrance/exit, the way they came in.

"Murderer," Gohan muttered as he knew he had Vegeta trapped.

"Gohan, Gohan, please… I am the last of your kind…" Vegeta was at a loss to find the right words as he had no upper hand left to speak of.

"You don't deserve to live, Vegeta," Gohan continued, circling his enemy.

"You wouldn't kill your own kind, your own prince, would you?" Vegeta begged.

"No, Vegeta, I'm not like you," Gohan replied, looking down upon the short man against the wall.

"Oh, Gohan, thank you. You are truly noble like your father. I'll make it up to you, I promise…" Vegeta said, sensing an upper hand coming on.

"Run," Gohan cut Vegeta off, "run away, and never return."

"Y- Yes, of course. My savior…" Vegeta cut himself off as he charged an energy blast and fired it at Gohan's face.

Vegeta charged the un-expecting Gohan and they began to beat each other with great force, nearly equal in power. Bulma silently cheering on her king in the background, behind the closed doors watching through the window. Since Gohan was no longer in super saiyan form, Vegeta had a large chance of beating the teen down. The two threw blows with extreme force at each other.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Gohan fired an energy blast at Vegeta who had no time to react and took it head on. The blast punctured through his stomach, killing him by blowing right through his lungs and part of the heart.

"No," Bulma cried, tears coming at her eyes and her hands raised to the stomach. "Vegeta. No!" she cried as she ran down the halls to escape the castle.

"Gohan!" Videl cried as Gohan made his way back to the rest in the throne room who had chased away the followers.

"Hey, Videl," Gohan said, and hugged her to celebrate his victory and tell her he was alright. His mother came up and he hugged her as well.

"Ya! Go, Gohan!" Krillin cheered for his young friend.

"The savior, has returned," Piccolo announced and played with Gohan's hair to the point where it no longer looked like Goku's style.


End file.
